MIEDO A VOLAR
by selenewinchester
Summary: Missing scene del 6x04. Dean tiene que subirse a un avión para ayudar a Bobby... angst!Dean.


**HOLAAA! ESTE ES UN ONE SHOT MUY CORTITO... SÓLO QUISE TRATAR DE MOSTRAR LA MISSING SCENTE DEL 6X04... DEAN EN UN AVIÓN. CREO QUE ES UNA ESCENA IMPERDIBLE. NO SÉ SI LO HE LOGRADO. ES LO QUE HA ESTADO EN MI CABEZA Y NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO OTRA COSA MIENTRAS NO ESCRIBA ESTO. OJALÁ LO DISFRUTEN Y... Dicho esto, les pido benevolencia, paciencia y comprensión. Recuerden que a pesar de ser moderada y de amar a los hermanitos juntos... soy DEANISTA y como buena deanista, adoro, necesito el hurt!dean, no puedo vivir sin él y como hay tan poco buen hurt!dean hecho como Dios manda (o sea mucho hurt) me animé a hacer éste con la missing scene del 6x04. ¿Qué sucedió antes y durante el vuelo de los Winchester a Escocia? Sabemos que Dean tiene miedo a volar, ¿no? Bueno, esta es mi conclusión. Espero que la consideren digna de ser leída, al menos. No tiren tomates que está caro... usen lechuga!**

**TÍTULO: Miedo a volar  
SPOILERS: ninguno, es una missing scene, salvo que no hayas visto el 6 x04.  
ESTADO: Completo. Es un one shot de 1669 palabras.  
DISCLAIMER: todo de Sera y de Kripke... (lamentablemente)**  
**_**

Tardaron pocos minutos en tomar la decisión: Bobby los necesitaba y si eso implicaba volar nueve horas por encima del océano, pues había que hacerlo. Por supuesto, la decisión no fue fácil para Dean Winchester. Detestaba los aviones. Desde que tenía uso de razón, esos aparatos enormes, monstruosos, de manufactura humana –y por lo tanto falible- lo aterrorizaban. Sentía el miedo correr por sus venas helándole la sangre. Ni siquiera cuando se había enfrentado a Lucifer había tenido esa sensación de terror corroyéndole las entrañas. Ni el más fiero de los vampiros podía asustarlo como lo hacían los aviones. Pero Bobby estaba en peligro y el hombre había arriesgado mucho más que la vida por ellos dos. Casi podía decir que había hecho más que su propio padre. Y que Dean hiciera esa comparación significaba mucho. Así que dio un paso hacia adelante y siguió en su loca idea a Sam. Compraron el billete de avión hacia Escocia y como faltaban más de dos horas para el vuelo, optaron por sentarse en un discreto bar del aeropuerto, en donde cada uno con un pequeño bolsito de mano, se decidieron a esperar lo más calmadamente posible. El primer inconveniente con el que tropezó Dean fue la mirada indiscreta del menor de los Winchester. Éste lo miraba entre curioso y divertido. Parecía estar observándolo para poder darse cuenta de sus síntomas, de su pánico. O tal vez era que el mayor había entrado en una especie de espiral paranoica. La ansiedad podía lograr que el más recio de los cazadores no distinguiera la realidad de su propia imaginación. Y de ansiedad, Dean Winchester estaba hasta el cuello. En ese momento se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban tanto que no estaba seguro ni siquiera de poder sostener el vaso de wiskhy que había ordenado a la guapa camarera. Su orgullo no le permitía confesarle a Sam lo que sentía así que inventó excusas: primero le pidió que fuera a un quiosco a comprar el periódico, y no valieron de nada los ofrecimientos de Sam de utilizar la portátil para revisar si había augurios demoníacos o de alguna otra clase en las cercanías del aeropuerto. En realidad, Dean necesitaba unos minutos a solas para recomponerse y lo mejor que se le ocurrió sin que Sam intentara acompañarlo fue lo del periódico. Y funcionó. Sam no quiso contradecirlo, sabiendo lo nervioso que se hallaba, así que para evitar inconvenientes, fue por el diario. En esos segundos, Dean trató de respirar hondo, de alejar sus temores, y de concentrarse en dejar de sudar como un maldito desgraciado. Sus intentos no lograron nada importante. Ni siquiera el alcohol lo ayudó a calmarse. Era la tercera vez en su vida que volaba pero las otras dos habían sido vuelos cortos, dentro de los Estados Unidos. Esta vez había que cruzar el océano. Por eso sus nervios le estaban jugando esta mala pasada. La primera vez había volado con John, cuando Sam estaba en Palo Alto, la necesidad de una familia atacada por un poltergeist y la urgencia del asunto los había obligado a tomar un vuelo hacia el norte del país. Nunca olvidaría la sensación de muerte inminente que tuvo en el instante en que el aparato despegó. Y luego, pasó todo el tiempo que duró el vuelo esperando lo peor, y para colmo de males, evitando que su padre se diera cuenta del temor que lo aquejaba, ya que el ex marine no podría tolerar que un hijo suyo –todo un Winchester- temiera a las alturas o al encierro. La segunda vez que voló fue con Sam, su padre ya estaba desaparecido y un ser maligno que ocupaba los aviones para provocar tragedias aéreas los obligó a tomar ese fatídico vuelo, que estaba destinado a estallar por los aires, salvo que ellos lo impidiesen. No fue misión fácil, pero un poco de Metallica tarareada en voz baja y una buena reprimenda de Sam en el momento justo, hicieron las cosas más llevaderas, aunque nunca cesó de creer que esos eran sus últimos momentos sobre la tierra, o en ese caso, en el aire. Y ahora que lo recordaba, había volado otra vez más: cuando algo o alguien los salvó a Sam y a él de Lucifer que salía de su prisión. ¡Esa vez terminó arriba de un avión que pasaba por horribles turbulencias y sentado del lado de la ventanilla! Otro de los momentos que le gustaría olvidar de su patética existencia. Vaya. Pero no podía hacerlo. Y eso contaba oficialmente como un vuelo más. Así que esta era la cuarta vez que ponía su humanidad arriba de esos aparatos del demonio. Y esta vez se juraba que sería la última. Nada ni nadie lo haría subir a un avión otra vez en lo que le quedara de vida.

Ahora las cosas eran tan distintas, que no hallaba manera de calmarse lo suficiente como para subir a ese maldito aparato. Por empezar, había vuelto a cazar luego de una larga temporada de inactividad, lo que lo hacía más vulnerable a todo este tipo de situaciones. Luego teníamos a Sam: su hermano estaba tan distinto que casi no lograba reconocerlo. La frialdad y decisión que mostraba cuando cazaba no la había tenido él jamás, ni en sus mejores momentos, o en los peores, como se deseara interpretar. Y finalmente su propia tempestad interior –que nunca amainaba del todo- y que en vista de la nueva situación post apocalíptica había recrudecido con fuerza inimaginable. Sus sentimientos de culpa, la idea de haber perdido para siempre a su hermano primero y luego la certeza de haber recuperado sólo una parte de él, la gente de la que se había rodeado el menor, seguro de ellos casi más que de él mismo. Todo eso le creaba una atmósfera de intranquilidad y preocupación que influía en su ánimo para evitar que el vuelo se le hiciera fácil. Ingirió el wiskhy lo más rápido que pudo, pero no surtió el efecto deseado. Así que rápidamente ordenó otro a la mesera y sin mirar a su hermano a los ojos, le indicó que iba al retrete. Al pararse giró su cabeza en dirección a las pistas de despegue, en donde en ese momento uno de los temibles monstruos mecánicos partía para surcar los cielos, en uno de los actos más antinaturales que hubiera podido inventar el hombre, según su modesta opinión. La sensación de ahogo no se hizo esperar, el mareo prácticamente le impedía avanzar, pero hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y su testarudez y continuó hacia el baño, donde en la intimidad del mismo trató de relajarse, de explicarse a sí mismo que el temor que sentía era irreal, carente de fundamento, estúpido. Obviamente fue inútil. Su miedo había crecido exponencialmente y ahora a sus síntomas se añadía un horrible dolor de estómago que prácticamente lo obligaba a doblarse en dos. No podía regresar donde Sam en ese estado, después de todo, seguía siendo el hermano mayor, pero tampoco podía permanecer encerrado y oculto en ese retrete. El regreso lo hizo lentamente, midiendo cada paso que daba y tratando de no mirar hacia la pista que tan bien se divisaba. Unos instantes después estaba sentado a la mesa del bar. Sam seguía mirándolo en silencio. Esto ya se había vuelto oficialmente incómodo. Faltaba menos de media hora para abordar. Su mano se extendió para tomar el vaso de bebida que había ordenado pero Sam fue más rápido y se lo quitó. "No lo bebas, Dean. Ya estás lo suficientemente mareado. Y no es por el whisky. Si bebes más, tu vuelo va a ser más que incómodo." Sintió ganas de estrangular a ese mocoso insolente. ¿Desde cuándo se creía capaz de dar órdenes o de tomar decisiones por los otros? Además la bebida no le había hecho una mierda. Ese whisky era agua. A regañadientes aceptó la sugerencia del menor, reconociendo para sí mismo que algo de razón le asistía.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos muchachos estaban instalados en la clase turista. Sam tomó el asiento del lado de la ventanilla y Dean se sentó en el del pasillo. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar por la ventanilla como hacía Sam. Esperó unos instantes sintiendo que había sido condenado a la hoguera, sensación que se acrecentó cuando la máquina despegó ruidosamente. El aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, Sam se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que estaba sufriendo. Pero no hizo nada. Dean esperaba una reprimenda, un sermón tal como hizo esa vez cuando ambos volaron para cazar a ese demonio. El silencio seguía siendo incómodo. Y luego, para su completa molestia, Sam sacó su portátil y se puso a navegar sin fijarse más en su hermano. Lo último que hizo fue ayudarle a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, cuando ya se hallaban en pleno vuelo. Y lo hizo porque el mayor ni siquiera podía mover sus brazos, tal era el estado de pánico en el que estaba. Dean soportó más de una hora tratando de calmarse, de pensar en otra cosa, pero su estómago se rebelaba. La náusea lo invadía cada vez más. Y finalmente ni siquiera pudo correr hacia el retrete. Oportuna y eficazmente, Sam le alcanzó una bolsa adecuada a esos fines y siguió haciendo su trabajo en su portátil. Mientras lo miraba entre divertido e incrédulo. Las siguientes dos horas fueron una pesadilla que difícilmente iba a poder olvidar el invencible Dean Winchester: asistido por una linda azafata, vomitó tanto como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Estaba tan mareado que no lograba moverse de su asiento. Luego, como un manto piadoso, lo envolvió el sueño.

Para cuando se despertó –en realidad lo despertó Sam- hubo de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad porque estaban iniciando el descenso en el aeropuerto de Glasgow, Escocia. Otra vez la pesadilla, el terror. Pero esta vez estaba tan agotado y tan débil que ni siquiera se dio cabal cuenta del momento en que tocaron tierra. Siguió mecánicamente a Sam sintiéndose el ser más miserable de todo el universo. Humillación, tristeza y soledad eran los sentimientos que lo invadían en ese momento.

Unas horas después cavaban una tumba en un lejano cementerio escocés. El trabajo fue hecho. Limpia y eficazmente. Bobby recuperó su alma inmortal. Ellos devolvieron algunos de los favores que el viejo les había hecho. Y llegó la hora de regresar a su país. La pesadilla se reiniciaba. Como todo ciclo, se repetía. Y Dean Winchester tenía que atravesar el océano de regreso a casa. No podía evitarlo. Pero sí podía evitar estar consciente. Así que sin dudarlo esta vez ingirió un poderoso calmante que hizo que durmiera como un bebé todo el viaje. Sam tuvo que sacarlo casi a rastras del avión. No le importó. Había regresado a tierra firme y no pensaba poner un pie en un avión en lo que le quedara de vida. O al menos eso es lo que esperaba que aconteciera. La pesadilla había llegado a su fin.

THE END

¿Y bien? (reviews, please)... háganme saber su opinión...


End file.
